


the lost people

by lostfoxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gas Station, Post-Apocalypse, savaging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostfoxy/pseuds/lostfoxy
Summary: Two people try to savage a gas station
Kudos: 1





	the lost people

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just wanted to get more of my work out there! tell me if you enjoy this and I may write some more <3

The car hit each bump in the road. The engine humed, puffing with smoke. Each puff like a cough. As they passed by the trees, the sun shining through the branches holes. the light fluttered as they passed, hitting their eyes.  
“God it's so odd seeing the world like it is now,” she mumbled  
As the man held his hands on the wheel in a relaxed position, his hand on the wheel “God, I know after everything that happened just surviving is hard,” he said  
“No, I mean how the world is changing, its so weird,” She huffed “Everything is changing around us, nature is taking back what we made,” She said sad  
“What do you mean by that?” He asked  
“I mean, I miss the old world you know? I mean every day used to be a matter of paying your bills, now it’s life or death everyday,” She said  
“Don’t worry about that, the past is the past, Moping around how you can’t have a hot shower anymore isn’t gonna get you anywhere” He said trying to console her  
“I know just, everything feels lost to me, I lost so many good people you’re all I got left,”  
“Oh I know I mean don’t think I don’t get upset too, but you gotta keep going, some days you can’t stop and think about the past,” He said  
“Yeah, Well, thinking about the right *now*, we’re running low on food,” She said  
“God damn it, Well we gotta stay on the move tell me if you spot anything we could savage,” he said  
As they drove though the seemingly aimless road, keeping the speed leisurely down the road. The wind blew through the open window as she looked longingly at the decaying road, full of potholes and cracks. As she kept her eyes sharp and perked up  
“Look!” She shouted  
“What is it?” He asked  
He looked at the small gas station in the middle of nowhere seemingly untouched by man for a long time covered in vines crawling up the walls like a disease , the sign with a brightly cartoon dog faded and with a seemingly aimless smile. The glass was broken, its shattered pieces making everything feel lost, unable to pick up the pieces of what once was.  
As they stepped out of the white car onto the asphalt they started to walk.  
“You sure about this place?” She spoke quietly  
“Can never be too sure,” He muttered  
As they walked up to the building glass crushing under their feet as they stepped into the cracked and broken windows. Plants were growing in the building the vines grew into the building like the disease that continues to fester. Trash was everywhere scattered around like animals had ransacked the place.  
“God, I hope there isn’t anything in this building,” She said scared  
“You always worry, Nothing seems to be here anymore,” He brushed her off  
They walked in, it was dark and damp, the cold water dripping made everything feel lost. The caved in roof allowed the sun to shine  
"God, this place smells horrible," She said holding her nose  
"Well, what do you expect? Its been a long time,” His voice was guff and deep  
As she started to looking around for food  
“Maybe we can find a bag of potato chips or, even better a can of food,” She said  
“God I hope so,” He mumbled as he started lifting shelfs to find anything as he moved the fallen shelfs dust raised from it  
“You don’t even test to see if that will cause an avalanche, do you?” She scoffed  
“Could be anything under here I should at least check.” He said firmly  
“Look before you leap, you know? Its gotten us this far” She said wisely  
As she shuffled through the trash with presion.  
“God, there's nothing,” She muttered


End file.
